Just Married
by Shade Penn
Summary: Sequel to Meet My Cousin. Twoshot. Alice and Blurr are finally getting married! Though while the ceremony was a peacful affair, Jason caused a blunder when he invited Decepticons to the reception. "The gifts will numb the pain of Skywarp's demeanour."
1. Chapter 1

Alice paced back and forth in her room. Both Carly and Shortfuse-in her holoform of an orange-haired woman with blue eyes-were watching her pace. "Keep that up and you'll make a hole in the floor." Shortfuse said.

Alice glared at her, but stopped pacing.

Carly looked at her with understanding. "It's nerves, isn't it?" Alice looked at her in surprise. Carly smiled sympatheically. "Trust me, I know just how you feel."

Alice smiled slightly. "It's just, I'm feeling...insecure."

Shortfuse suddenly smiled. "Then have I got a surprise for you." she opened the door to reveal Jason.

Alice's face fell flat. "Jason? I didn't like this surprise the first time around."

Jason scowled as Shortfuse rolled her eyes. "Not him." she pushed Jason out of the way and pulled another dark-haired male into view. "Him."

Alice smiled happily as she moved forward to hug Clark. "Dad!"

"Hi Ally." Clark said hugging Alice back.

"Why are you here dad?" Alice asked curiously.

"Can't a father give his daughter away on her wedding day?" Clark asked in mock hurt.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Is Kara here too?"

Clark sighed. "Kara couldn't come, but she sends her love," he held up a white bag, "and a wedding present."

Alice grinned as she took out a pair of diamond -studded gold heels. "These are really going to go with my gown." she whirled around to face Shortfuse and Carly, her eyes burning with determination. "Okay ladies, time to make me look bridal. I want Blurr to never forget how I looked today." she looked over her shoulder at Clark and Jason. "Dad, Jason, you go and make sure Blurr doesn't try and bolt or start freaking out."

Clark smiled thinking she was joking about that and Jason snickered.

* * *

On the bright side, Blurr wasn't freaking out or trying to run, instead he just seemed anxious as he looked over himself for any imperfections.

Both Clark and Jason sweat-dropped.

"Jeez, what's got into you?" Jason asked.

Blurr looked down at them. "I'm-checking-for-imperfections." he said in his fast voice.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Calm down mech! Alice won't really care what you look like, she's just gonna be glad to see your still here."

Blurr looked shocked at what Jason said. "Why-would-she-think-that-I'd-leave-her? I-love-her!"

Clark sighed. "Alice has always been very complex. Even I don't fully understands how she think sometimes."

"Take me for example." Jason said. "Alice hates me because I have a mom and she still lets me live with her when my mom and step-dad said I could." he shook his head. "The point being, are you ready?"

Blurr's optics suddenly got the same burning determination that had been in Alice's eyes. "Yes."

Jason smiled. "Then get going!"

* * *

All the 'Bot(and three humans) stood and snickered (or tried not to) as the "Flower girl" began walking down the aisle, tossing giant paper flowers as the real ones were all too small.

_'Crazy Girl's gonna pay for this.' _Sunstreaker said through the twin bond.

_'It's not so bad Sunny.'_ Sideswipe replied and walked after Sunstreaker as the "Ring Bearer."

_'Don't call me that!'_ The yellow mech snapped. _'Why couldn't _you_ be the fragging "flower girl'?'_

_'Because Alice hates me more than you?' _Sideswipe asked cheerfully.

_'Fraggers, both you and Crazy Girl.'_

They both contiued to bicker until they reached the end of the aisle. Sunstreaker glared balefully at both Jason(acting as the "best man) and Blurr. Sideswipe merely gave them a cheeky grin. They moved off to the sides as Blaster began playing a recording of "Here comes the bride."

Everyone looked downward at then aisle as both Clark-dressed in a formal black tuxedo and dress shoes-and Alice-wearing a flowing white dress, a veil and holding a boquet of flowers-walk down the aisle. Once they reach the end, Clark joins the humans, who are with Bumblebee, and Blurr picks up Alice.

They turn their attention to the pastor, Prime.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this mech," he gestured to Blurr, "and this femme," he gestured to Alice next, "in holy matrimony..."

During the ceremony, none were surprised to see the slight twitch in Blurr's pedes or Alices hands. They were probably itching to get moving again. The exchanging of rings was a humorous sight since Blurr had to place a tiny ring on Alice's ring finger, and Alice had to place a large ring on Blurr's ring finger.

"...If there is any reason these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Alice gave everyone a venomous glare-Prowl and Red Alert in particular-daring them to speak. Wisely, along with shrinking back with some fear of the instesity of her glare, no one spoke.

"...Then you may kiss the bride." Optimus concluded.

Blurr's holoform flickered into existence as he moved the veil covering Alice's beautiful face. He placed both hands on each side of her face, being sure to store it to memory back, and kissed her. There was the sound of clapping and applause as he pulled back. "I-love-you." he whispered.

Alice smiled "I love you too."

Jason and Clark sudden looked up as they heard the engines of jets. Jason brightened at the sight. "They got my invite!"

Everyone suddenly glared at Jason, especially Alice and Blurr.

"You invited those three to our wedding?" Alice asked outraged.

Jason rolled his eyes. "No, I invited them to the reception. I knew you'd be mad if they were here during the wedding."

"We-did-say-he-could-invite-somone." Blurr reasoned.

"Thankfully it's only them." Bumblebee muttered.

Jason blinked and cringed. "Um..."

Alice raised a brow at her brother's posture. "How many _did_ you invite anyway?"

Jason bit down on his lips. "As many of them that would want to come."

Alice let out a sigh. "I can handle three seekers at our reception. The gifts will numb the pain of Skywarps' obnoxious demeanour. "

Jason's eyes shifted. "Um, Alice, it's uh, not going to be just 'three seekers' at the reception."

Alice's eyes started turing red. "How many answered back?"

Jason, feeling the intensity of everyone's glares, gulped. "Alot." he said quietly.

Alice rubbed her temples as she attempted to calm herself down. "If _anyone_ so much as tries to fight, I'm going to kick your afts." he growled.

"Your going to let them be here?" Sideswipe asked in disbelief.

Alice frowned. "As idiotic as Jason's choice of guests are, he can still invite who he wants. Besides, how many of them would actually want to come to an Organic-Cybertronian wedding and _actually_ bring a gift?"

No one noticed Jason once again cringe as he went to gree the seekers.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason smiled nervously as he walked up to the three seekers when they landed. "Hello, so glad you could come." he got a dubious look from them and rolled his eyes. "Well, _I'm_ glad you could come."

"I'm sure you are." Starscream commented dryly as he un-subspaced a pakage, his trinemates doing the same.

"You brought gifts?" Jason asked surprised.

"Of course, bringing gifts to a bonding ceremony is a must." Skywarp said. "Besides, this type of thing doesn't happen every orn, unless..."

"No." Jason said flatly. "As I have have said countless times, you are only my friend. And that's all you'll ever be."

"What, can you read minds like Soundwave now?" Skywarp asked trying not to pout.

"No, I just knew that question would come up eventually today." Jason retorted. "Now move along."

* * *

The reception had an awkward air as the 'Bots and humans were warily eyeing the 'Cons. Alice was watching everyone like a hawk incase anyone tried anything, while Jason was gawking at the large stock of gifts on the metal table.

"I'm surprised it hasn't broken under the weight yet." he muttered.

"Chysalis." Blurr nudged Alice and when she looked at him, he jerked his helm in Clark's direction. "Starscream-and-Skyfire-are-talking-to-your-dad."

Alice blinked at the scene. "Now that's strange."

* * *

"So you're really Lara's son?" Starscream questioned looking down at Clark.

Clark looked at him blankly for a moment. "Yes."

"And Jason and Chris Alice are her grandchildren?" Skyfire asked this time.

"Yes."

"That would explain why I mistook her for Lara when we first met. They do look strikingly alike." Skyfire mused.

"Though they are nothing alike in their personality programming." Starscream added.

Clark looked at them strangely. "Wait, how do you know my biological mother?"

"We met her a long time ago." Skyfire said.

"What was she like?" Clark asked curiously.

"If I had to describe her in a word, it woul that she was very...Autobotish." Starscream said."From what I've heard of your exploits, you're very much like her."

"Really?" Clark couldn't help but feel proud.

Over by the energon refresment table, Optimus had an approving look in his optics as he watched the interaction between the three. "Those three are getting alon rather well." he told the oppsing leader who as also at the table.

"Don't get used to it Prime. This is a temporary cease fire." Megatron warned.

"Then why did you come in the first place?"

"I was expecting Supergirl to be here so I could get back at her for what she did to my ship."

"Really? Why would she do that? She seemed like a very polite girl when she came here to speak with Blurr."

Megatron gave Optmius an incredulous look. "Polite? She came after my troops because she said she didn't want them to corrupt her cousin Jason." he snorted. "The boy's already corrupted anyway. Not to mention she wanted to _attack_ me."

Now it was Prime's turn to be incredulous. "Why would she do that?"

"...she said she was looking for a crazy gray robot with a twang."

Optimus had to bite back a chuckle at the description. "Well, you do fit that description, aside from the twang anyway."

Megatron glared at him. "Watch it." he growled. "As it turns out, she was looking for Wildrider."

"Then why did she go after you?"

"I suspect Starscream had something to do with it."

"Doesn't he always?"

"Point taken."

* * *

"Alice!" Blaster barked waving her over.

Alice sighed as Blurr carried her over to the DJ table Blaster had set up.

She had no idea why he did had done that. Perhaps she should've asked Jazz to do the music instead. "Yes? What is it?"

_"He-" _Blaster said glaring at his Decepticon counterpart who was also at the table as well-"thinks that my music choice isn't right!"

"Let me see the list." Alice had the datapad placed in front of her and occasional nodded as she scrolled through it. She glared at Soundwave. "You think the wole list is _wrong?"_

"Negative. First dance with bonded: important. Blater's choice: inferior." Soundwave reasoned.

Blaster was nearly spitting mad. "Why you-!"

"Caolm down!" Alice hissed. "Now what was your choice going to be Blaster?"

"Moments, by Westlife." Blaster said.

Alice looked expectantly at Soundwave. "From this moment, by Shania Twain."

"Soundwave wins." Alice said abruptly.

"What?" Blaster asked in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

Alice shrugged. "I always did like that song."

Soundwave shot Blaster a smug look, though with his face hidden, it was hard to tell. "Soundwave: Superior. Blaster: inferior."

Blaster huffed as he crossed his arms. "Oh shut up!"

* * *

"It's present time!" Jason annouced eagerly.

_'You'd think it was _him_ getting the gifts.'_ Was the general thought.

Alice and Blurr decided to start with the human gifts, since they were the only one with wrapping paper while the Cybertonian gifts did not.

"Oh, open my present first." Jason piped in. "It's the one with the red and blue paper."

Alice unwrapped it, only to give it a blank stare. "A door bell? What the hell?"

Jason grinned cheekily. "It'll be like living in your own house instead of on a base with dozens of mechs no doubt unnerved by the fact they're going to be seeing you 24/7." he smiled brightly. "And _I'll _have _our_ house to myself."

"You're not going to be living on you own." Clark said sternly. "

"I'm not?" Jason whined. Clark shook his head. "Who's going to be living with me then?"

"Well, I spoke with Kara, and she'd agred to watch you to make sure you don't cause an incident." Clark explained.

"You mean cousin Kara's goin to be moving here and living in the same house as me?" Jason summarized. Clark nodded. Jason dramatically fell to his knees and cried to the heavens, "Why? Why Kara why? What did I do to you?"

Alice snorted. "Beside the obvious?"

Clark shook his head in disbelief. "And here I thought you were mature enough to handle this. Kara's even looking forward to meeting you friends again."

This time _all of_ the Decepticons fell to their knees and joined Jason in his wailing.

"Nooo! Not her again!"

Alice ignored them in favor of her earlier promise. _'Focus on the gifts, focus on the gifts and the idiots making fools of themselves._'


End file.
